


Okoshite

by Hisuihiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sad, Therapy, arigatou, sayonara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisuihiro/pseuds/Hisuihiro
Summary: Sleep is Y/n's escape from her tragic reality while waking up is her worst nightmare, she grew up all alone in a dark lonely place. In an unfortunate accident her paths crossed with a boy named Akaashi Keiji, he's blunt yet very gentle but he was a mysterious boy indeed. Y/n's fear from waking up was changed the moment she met him, she was now happy to wake up every morning with Akaashi by her side...but what if he was never really there?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Okoshite

Sleep, I wish I could sleep forever. The sun rays shinning across my face, my eyes squinted as lay on the stone cold floor. I got up with tears flowing down on my cheeks "I woke up again", I stood in front of the mirror examining the bruises left on my body. I took a shower and got ready for school, took the bandages and wrapped it around my bruised and slashed arm. I stepped out of my room and as usual it reeks of cigarette and alcohol, it was never new to me. I walked towards the door but was stopped when my father called me, "Y/n!" I turned around to see he's pathetic state.

"Did your mother transferred your allowance already?"

"I haven't checked"

"Useless" he whispered

That's what I am, useless. I went ahead and stop by the ATM machine to check my monthly allowance, I withdraw the money and hide it on my shoe while leaving a small amount on my pocket for my father. It has been a routine to hide the money and give my father a small amount so he won't get to complain and I have enough funds for my daily necessities. I went ahead to school and as soon as I stepped in the campus gate whispers and gossips can already be heard.

"I heard her mother is a mistress"

"Her dad beats her up right?"

"Is she working on a bar to afford this school?"

"What are those bandages?"

I went straight ahead pretending it was all music to my ears, a very ugly one. I was walking at the stairs when I suddenly bumped into some senpais, I bowed at them and continued walking.

"Hey! Bandage girl" one of the senpais called

"Y-yes senpai?" I turned around and response. One of them came near me and she was very pretty, soft skin, long straight hair and a very silky smooth skin indeed.

"Why do you have these huh?" she grabbed my wrist making the cuts sting a little, I yanked my hand away to fix the bandage but she didn't take this action as an okay for her.

She grabbed my wrist again and this time her friends was also walking towards me, my wrists hurt so I tried to break free but her grip tightened.

"S-senpai I'm sorry...p-please let me -" I was cut off when one of them took my bag and threw the notebooks everywhere. Everything was a mess, I am a mess.

"Next time you disrespect me you must be prepared" her grip even got tighter making me squirm.

"L-let me go!" I bit her hand since it was the only choice to break free.

"What the- Oi what are you doing!? Get her!" she shouted in anger, I ran upstairs as quickly as possible but they were too fast to catch up.

I ran and ran until I reached the rooftop, it was a dead end. I looked around for places to hide but it was no use, the beautiful senpai's friends were already there. I stepped back but only to reach the stone edge, if I step back once more it's the end for me.

"You little bitch! You think you can get away from me!" senpai came rushing from the door and I was still standing at the edge, I lost balance.....

And so it happened

I can see the skies beautiful as ever, everything felt so painfully slow. I was falling yet I felt happy and satisfied, everything stopped when my back reached the cement floor. My eyes closed and finally I'm asleep once again, everything was dark my mind was very clear...

I'm happy to sleep once again

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was hazy as I slowly open my eyes, I looked around the clean white room.

"Oh you're a awake" my body jolt to the soft and blunt voice of a raven haired beside me.

"W-who are you!" I moved backwards still confused of what's happening.

"Calm down I won't hurt you, my name is Akaashi"

"W-what am I doing here?"

"You don't remember? You fell from your school's building"

Oh right...I completely forgot

"Oh...You shouldn't have bring me here!"

"What are you-"

"I'LL FINALLY BE ASLEEP FOREVER AND YOU DECIDED TO BRING ME HERE!!!" I burst in tears while Akaashi stood dumbfounded by my reaction "BECAUSE OF YOU I WOKE UP! AND IT'S-"

He pulled me in to a deep and comforting hug "Don't say anything and just cry it all out"

I sob and sob while gripping on his shirt and it somewhat felt comforting, it went like that for quite a while until I stopped crying. It was all silent when he decided to speak.

"You don't have to sleep forever to forget everything, you could wake up and change everything instead"

He let's go of me and lay me back down in bed "The doctor will come in shortly, I think you should take a rest" I nodded while facing away from him.

It was quiet and awkward, the tapping of his phone is the only noise I can hear so I decided to speak "I'm sorry for shouting earlier" he looked at me with an expressionless look.

"Oh that's fine, I understand" a small smile wavered around his face.

It was quiet once again and I feel like sleeping until I heard a knock on the door, the door opened and the doctor came in but I refuse to face him since I am very well aware of what happened with my legs. I can't move them...

"Good afternoon Ms. L/n..." he waited for my reply but I remained silent.

"So I'm here to bring a good news and a bad news, good news is therapy can get your legs moving, bad news is we cannot contact your relatives and without their guidance we can't-"

"Just throw me out"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that"

"I'll look out for her" my head perked up and face Akaashi

"W-what?"

"It won't cause me anything right? I don't think there's a problem with it" he bluntly replied

"Since she's still a student the government will cover her fees" the doctor gave Akaashi a smile "Very well we can start the therapy after two days she still needs rest, I'll see you later" he excused himself and went out.

"What are you doing?" I spoked to Akaashi

"Hm? I don't think there's anything wrong with it" he replied

"I-I don't need therapy and I'll just be a burden so-"

"So just take a rest and stop talking, I'll look out for you no buts" he said while tucking me in to bed "You should get some sleep"

"Y-yeah"

"Wake up...okay?"

"O-okay" and slowly I dozed off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly open my eyes and I met with golden orbs making me flinch a bit.

"Ha! your awake! Akaashiiii she's awake!!!!" a boy with white and gray locks cheered

"Bokuto-san be quiet this is a hospital"

"Oh yeah yeah you're right"

"W-who is he-" I asked

"Bokuto Koutarou! One of the best ace in Japan! Hey Hey Hey!"

"Ehem- Bokuto-san hospital..."

"Oh yeah sorry"

"He's my senpai and the captain of the Fukurodani volleyball club"

"F-fukurodani?"

"Yes our school why?"

"Oh nothing"

Fukurodani? Bokuto? I haven't heard of them

Bokuto senpai keeps on chatting and he's full of energy and of himself as well, Akaashi just sat there and he keeps on hushing Bokuto senpai whenever he makes too much noise. Bokuto senpai keeps on telling me stories and he never failed to make me laugh and a fainted smile can also be seen in Akaashi's face. After a while Bokuto senpai had to leave and he bid goodbye, I was left with Akaashi once again.

"Sorry I think he worn you off"

"Oh no it's fine I actually enjoyed his company" he pats my head and tuck me to bed

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeh sure"

"W-why are you being so kind?"

"Hmmm...probably because I want people to remember that someone cares" he smiled

A small smile escaped my lips as well hearing that someone actually cares.

"Oh! That's the first time you smiled!" he said a little excited but still blunt "You look prettier when you smile" 

A small blush was painted on my cheeks...I smiled

"Are you blushing?!" he leaned closer "Yes you're blushing!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yeah right you should sleep"

"Yeah..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed and my therapy has started, Bokuto senpai would also pay visits and Akaashi stayed by my side before and after school. Today is my fourth day of therapy it's a Saturday that's why Akaashi came to watch and see how I was doing, it's still hard to move my legs but it gotten better than the last time. After my session we went back to my room, to my surprise the white room I was in was not empty at all. The cheerful Bokuto senpai talking to a guy with bed hair and a pudding head beside them playing with his video game, I pulled Akaashi down at my level and whispered "Who are th-" only to be cut off by Bokuto senpai.

"Y/N!!!"

"Bokuto-san...Hospital" Akaashi grunted

"I'm sorry about that Y/n...but look! I brought company!" he pointed at his back and there stood the two guys

"This is Kuroo and this is Kenma" Kuroo waved while Kenma raised a hand still not looking away from his game.

"Hi Y/n it's very nice to finally meet you" Kuroo shakes my hand

"Oi Kenma come here!" he faced the boy still busy on his game

"Tsk I lost" he stood up and shake my hand as well "K-kenma, nice to meet you"

Akaashi put me back to bed while Kuroo and Bokuto keeps on talking about there volleyball stories, while the pudding head just played his games. 

"Ne Kuroo senpai do you go to Fukurodani too?" I asked

"No I go to Nekoma with this guy" he said pointing to Kenma

Nekoma?

"O-oh where is that?"

"Wait- What!? Is our school not famous enough?!"

"You're not that famous Kuroo-san" Kenma added

"Shut upppp" Kuroo replied

"How about you Y/n?" Bokuto asked

"I go to [school name]"

"Oh I haven't heard of it either" Kuroo senpai added

"O-oh probably because it's just a small one"

Weird...

The topic was changed and we talked for a while, after quite some time Kenma also got dragged and we played his video game which practically annoyed the hell out of him so we decided to stop because he was already cursing Kuroo. We ate the cakes Kuroo and Kenma brought and for the first time I had fun and I have friends by my side. The day ended quickly yet fun, Kuroo and Kenma bid there goodbyes and so as Bokuto senpai. It was already late and pass my supposed to be sleep time so Akaashi tucked me to bed.

"You must be tired from all that" he said

"Yeah but it was fun"

"I should bring them more often...You always smile when they're around"

"You make me smile too!" I cheered at the expressionless boy "Say...I haven't seen you smile so cheerfully"

"I don't smile" 

"Why not? I never knew how to smile until you helped me...Thank you"

"Consider as a Christmas gift" he said while covering me up with the blanket "Ok now sleep" he smiled

I slowly dozed off beside Akaashi.

"I shouldn't get too attach to you Y/n"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days have past and I spent those days in and out of the therapy room and my room, my world only moved around those rooms.

I wanna go outside

"Akaashi"

"Yes Y/n?"

"Can we go outside?"

"What? You know that's impossible"

"Just this once, please?"

He didn't reply and just continued tapping on his phone.

"Akaashi, plea-"

"Let's go to the Summer Festival tonight"

"T-tonight?"

"Yes, should I ask Bokuto-san and the others?"

I nodded and my lips can't help but curl into a big smile.

"Cute"

My face heated up when Akaashi pinched my cheeks and he continued to tap on his phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of hours Bokuto senpai and the others arrived wearing there Yukata, I only wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. Or so I thought

"Ne Y/n-chan we bought this for you!" Kuroo senpai waves the cute pink Kimono

My eyes sparkle as he continues waving it in front of me, it was the first time somebody thought of buying me something.

"Wow..."

"Try it on!" Bokuto senpai excitedly said

"Umm...I think we should step outside?" Kenma stated while aggresively pressing on his video game.

They seemed to be dumbfounded so they hurried there way outside, as the door shut I took off my shirt and I stood up with my right hand gripping on the bed frame. My therapy helped me to stood up, however moving my legs are still a challenge and standing up without anything to hold on is impossible. Putting on the kimono was diff and I was left with no choice but to ask help.

"A-akaashi-san?"

"Yes?" Akaashi said through the door

"C-can you help me?"

"U-um yeah"

He opened the door slightly with a little blush around his face, he slightly looked away when he saw me.

"I can't wrap it around"

"Oh ok let me do it" he said as he wraps the kimono around my waist, refraining from touching my skin.

"Is it your first time wearing one?" he asked

"Y-yes"

He crossed the kimono and tied the ribbon around, he helped me sat back down the wheel chair and I fixed my hair. Once everything is settled we got out and I was showered with compliments.

"Perfect!" Bokuto senpai stated

"Beautiful" added by Kuroo senpai

"Okay" Kenma briefly said

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We went ahead and explored the festival, so many games and so many food. It was hard for Akaashi to move around since my wheelchair takes up space. I was a little guilty because of the fact that I could enjoy the festival while Akaashi can't. He seemed to take notice of my expression so he stopped at the side and knelt down.

"Do you want me to carry u?"

"A-ah! No that would be troublesome"

"I'm not asking you if it's troublesome, I'm asking if you want to"

"I-if it's okay"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akaashi carried me at his back and we stroll around, in a couple of minutes the fireworks will be seen. We all went at the top of the hill and we enjoyed the sight. Tears falling down my cheeks down to Akaashi's shoulder.

"Akaashi-san, Arigatou" he looked over his shoulder and smiled "Oh! That's your first smile!"

"Yeh right" the smile began to fade and it was replaced with a question "Would you still wake up if this is a dream?"

"As long as you're the one waking me up, would you wake me up?"

"Yes, every single day"

But I can't promise that I will be by your side...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody went home while me and Akaashi went back to the hospital room.

"I enjoyed it very much!" I cheered while Akaashi settles me down

"I'm glad you did" he pats my head and tucks me in "Okay now go to sleep you might be tired"

"Goodnight Akaashi-kun! Wake me up again tomorrow okay?"

"Kun?"

"Yes, I think it sounds cuter"

"Okay then, Goodnight and I'll wake you up"

Sayonara....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt warm hands cupping my cheeks I opened my eyes but no one was there, it's oddly weird....

Where are you?

I tried to stood up but my legs are still a little numb, moving them is impossible. Standing there won't help at all, I was panicking and I know something is weird. The scent of sweet citrus is nowhere to be found, Akaashi's warm body is not beside me. 

All I felt is his warm hands

My thoughts are all shattered and I began sobbing, I fell down the ground and I tried to crawl my way to the door while I shouted Akaashi's name as loud as possible.

"Akaashi-kun!" I continued to crawl and try to reach the door "Akaashi-kun! You promise to wake me up!"

The door suddenly swung open...Mom?

"Y/n! You're awake!" she helped me stood up and she settled me down my bed.

"No! I need Akaashi-kun!" I was screaming his name to the bottom of my heart but he was never answering.

"Y/n! look at me!" my mom looked into my sobbing eyes worriedly "Who is Akaashi?"

"He took care of me! He saved me! He is the one waking me up every morning-"

"You were unconscious for days" my heart dropped to hear those words come out of her mouth "I am the only one visiting you ever since"

"No! My friends! Bokuto-senpai from Fukurodani! He visited me here almost everyday with Kuroo-senpai from Nekoma-"

"Fukurodani? Nekoma? W-what are you talking about Y/N?"

"Schools!" I harshly took her phone and searched "You se-"

But there was nothing, it was empty

"Wait- No there's gotta be something-"

"Y/n! stop! You should calm down!"

"But- Akaashi you promised me!" I continue sobbing and my mom decided to leave me to have some alone time.

"You told me you're gonna wake me up, but why?! Where are you!?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After a few weeks I would wake up with the same feeling of warms hands on my cheeks, but there are still no Akaashi. The sadness and mellow covered the whole room, today is the day I'll get out and my legs are fully recovered. My mom took me to my new home, it's somewhere away from my father. It was a small apartment just enough for me, it didn't made me feel happy nor excited. I settled my things and lay down the bed, I don't have to suffer with the stone cold floor anymore. My mom left and I was alone once again...

Akaashi-kun, Arigatou

I know that we will meet again, I know and I believe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story here and I hope you guys like it...sorry I'm not that much of a writer but this just popped in my head and I shared it on wattpad but it didn't blow up so yeh...ty for reading!!!


End file.
